


The Boyfriend Experience

by elisabethjj



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Face-Fucking, High end escort Bucky, M/M, Rimming, Sex Worker Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, just filth really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisabethjj/pseuds/elisabethjj
Summary: The first interaction with a potential client was always a careful dance, finding out what they liked and disliked, feeling his way to being the type of partner they most desired. It either worked or it didn’t. Ultimately there was a spectrum Bucky could behave on without resorting to complete acting—something he wasn’t willing to do, at least not with clients he would see more than once. Steve seemed like a classy guy, but still, he was paying for an escort so he couldn’t be too much of a prude and Bucky’s instinct said to take a chance on the gentle flirtation.He was right. Steve’s eyes grew amused, and a little heated.





	The Boyfriend Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just filth. You're welcome. 
> 
> I feel like there might be a sequel here...

Bucky glanced at his watch as his driver pulled up to the restaurant. A couple of minutes to eight: he was perfectly on time, as usual. It was a restaurant he knew well, one that he often chose for first time clients as it provided the perfect ambience. Classy, but not stuffy, with cozy little tables set far enough apart from each other to be private. Trendy enough to be busy, yet exclusive enough to avoid overcrowding. The food was sophisticated, the cocktail menu creative and even on a week night there would be live music, setting the perfect first date tone. 

Steve was already at the table when the hostess showed Bucky through, and he rose to greet Bucky with a warm handshake. 

‘Steve Rogers,’ he introduced himself. ‘Jamie, is it?’ 

‘That’s right.’ It was the name he always went by for work. Close enough to his real name to feel natural, but different enough from his preferred nickname that he could easily separate professional and personal in his head. Bucky leaned in to press a soft, quick kiss to Steve’s face, friendly but ultra-casual. ‘It’s great to meet you, Steve.’ 

Bucky had googled Steve ahead of tonight. The internet had coughed up plenty of photos of the CEO and co-owner of SHIELD Communications & Advertising, but they didn’t do justice to the man in person. Dark blonde hair, impeccably groomed beard and a tall, broad-shouldered frame—Bucky couldn’t stop the genuine smile that curved his lips. Looks weren’t everything and certainly didn’t always correspond to whether Bucky enjoyed spending time with his clients, but he had to admit Steve was handsome enough for him to take notice. In a dark blue suit and crisp white shirt, open necked without a tie, Steve looked effortlessly masculine and completely at ease in his surroundings. 

Not that Bucky felt inadequate. Quite the opposite—he wouldn’t be so successful in this job if he didn’t have confidence in his ability to be attractive. His expensive and demanding beauty regime kept him at the top of his game. Tonight, he knew he looked positively edible, in his charcoal trousers, shirt and black velvet blazer. He’d left his dark hair down, smoothed back behind his ears and almost brushing his shoulders, complemented by a hint of five o’clock shadow across his chiseled jaw line. 

If the hungry look in Steve’s eyes as they quickly flicked up and down Bucky’s form was anything to go by, the man didn’t have any complaints. 

‘The pleasure’s mine,’ Steve said, gesturing for Bucky to take a seat, and then following suit. Bucky smiled softly at the gentlemanly behavior. ‘You look wonderful.’ 

‘Thank you.’ Bucky genuinely loved being complimented. ‘And you look…’ he let his gaze trail suggestively up and down Steve’s body, ‘good enough to eat.’ 

He said it with a playful smile. 

It was a test shot: the first interaction with a potential client was always a careful dance, finding out what they liked and disliked, feeling his way to being the type of partner they most desired. It either worked or it didn’t. Ultimately there was a spectrum Bucky could behave on without resorting to complete acting—something he wasn’t willing to do, at least not with clients he would see more than once. Steve seemed like a classy guy, but still, he was paying for an escort so he couldn’t be too much of a prude and Bucky’s instinct said to take a chance on the gentle flirtation. 

He was right. Steve’s eyes grew amused, and a little heated. 

A waiter appeared to take their drinks orders, quickly returning with a bourbon for Steve and a vodka soda for Bucky. He didn’t get drunk when he was working, especially not with a new client, but alcohol was a social thing and part of most dates he went on. 

‘So, Jamie, how does this work then?’ Steve’s face was open, curious. ‘Is this my interview?’ 

‘I wouldn’t say that, exactly,’ Bucky said, playing with the stirrer in his drink and looking up at Steve through his lashes. ‘You’ve already been approved by Clint, or he wouldn’t have put us in touch. This is just a chance for us to spend some time together and work out if we want to take things further. Same as any first date.’

‘Not exactly like any other first date,’ Steve said, tone wry. He shot a relaxed smile at Bucky, and Bucky thanked goodness that he didn’t appear to be either one of those nervous, tightly-wound clients or, worse, the arrogant overbearing type. 

‘Near enough,’ Bucky said, smiling. ‘That’s the whole point, right? How about you tell me what you’re looking for out of this.’

Steve took a long sip of his whisky and seemed to consider Bucky’s question. 

‘I guess you could say I’m married to my job,’ he said, finally. ‘It’s not a bad thing, for me at least. I love my work. Peggy and I built the company from the ground up and I’m proud of what we’ve achieved. Since my last relationship ended, I date. I’m a sociable guy, you know? I like people. I have close friends, people I spend time with. The dating thing, though. It’s a little tricky right now. It’s been a crucial year for SHIELD and the next twelve months, at least, are still going to require my complete attention. I don’t have the time or energy to invest in dating, much less nurturing a new relationship. But, like I said, I’m a sociable guy.’ Steve spread his hands in the universally-recognized gesture for what are you gonna do? ‘I thought this might be a good interim option.’

‘Sure,’ Bucky nodded, keeping his voice and expression open and encouraging. After all, it wasn’t exactly an unusual story. Lots of his clients chose to use escorts rather than commit the time to a more traditional relationship. ‘So, you’re looking for a regular thing? Assuming all goes well?’ 

‘Ideally, yes. Maybe a standing weekly, uh…’

Bucky chuckled, as Steve hesitated for the first time. 

‘Date night?’

‘Exactly,’ Steve said, matching his smile. ‘Maybe limited other times outside of that, if your diary permits. There’s the occasional social event where it’d be good to have a plus one.’ 

‘I’d have to take those on a case-by-case basis,’ Bucky said. ‘My diary gets busy, but I’m accommodating where I can be.’ 

‘Of course. A standing weekly date would work for you, then? If you do decide to take me on as a client?’

Bucky shifted his vodka tumbler out of the way and reached a hand across the table to rest lightly on Steve’s. Steve’s eyes flickered down to track his movement, but he didn’t seem uncomfortable, so Bucky let his thumb run gently over the soft skin of Steve’s fingers. 

‘I’d love that,’ he said, infusing as much inviting warmth into his tone as possible. Sure, the night was young and he wouldn’t commit to anything ongoing until he checked in with Barton after the date, but Bucky had learned to trust his instincts in this line of work and already he knew he’d say yes to seeing Steve again. One of his longest standing clients had just moved to the west coast, so he was looking to take on a new regular booking anyway. Weekly was more frequent than standard, to be fair, but Steve seemed nice. Bucky was willing to give it a chance. He could balance his diary by reducing the amount of one-off engagements he worked, which would be a good thing. They were, by nature, less predictable and higher risk than providing a regular boyfriend experience to clients he had the chance to get to know.

‘Good,’ Steve said, in that velvety deep voice of his. Damn, this guy was attractive. Bucky treated himself to another couple of seconds just enjoying the way the light sparkled in Steve’s eyes. Blue at first glance, Bucky could now see the dark blueish grey at the outer edge of the irises, moving through ocean blue all the way to a paler almost aqua tone closest to Steve’s pupils. They were truly mesmerizing, not to mention expressive as hell. 

He almost didn’t tune in when Steve spoke again. Almost. He was a professional, after all.

‘What about tonight? Are you comfortable going somewhere else with me, after here?’

It was nice of Steve to ask. He’d already paid an introduction fee to Clint and, though he hadn’t paid yet for Bucky’s time this evening, he’d booked it. Whether or not Bucky wanted to accept a client on a recurring basis, he wouldn’t usually refuse to sleep with them on a date they’d booked unless his instincts were really screaming at him. It had, in fact, only happened twice in the six years Bucky had been escorting. Not every client was as handsome or as seemingly pleasant as Steve, but it was a job he enjoyed. Bucky was perfectly willing to exchange sex for money with all kinds of people. Still, it was considerate of Steve to wonder whether Bucky wanted to change his mind.

‘I’m yours for the evening, handsome,’ Bucky said. Not the night. That wasn’t what Steve had booked and, even if he’d changed his mind on that, Bucky had a yoga class first thing in the morning that he didn’t want to miss. 

‘Lucky me.’ Steve quirked a grin at Bucky. 

:::

‘That’s it, baby, that’s perfect,’ Steve said, settling one of his massive hands on Bucky’s head, dragging his nails along the scalp in a way that felt nice. Not that Bucky could give much attention to enjoying it, with how much effort he was putting into sucking Steve’s dick. Steve was definitely on the larger side and, although he hadn’t been at all rough or inconsiderate, was pretty demanding. He had checked what Bucky was comfortable with, taken him at his word and then gone to town. On the plus side, Steve had one of the most attractive dicks Bucky had ever seen, a wonderfully arousing natural base scent, and Bucky was a huge fan of sucking dick. He’d been working hard for at least fifteen minutes, focusing on tight suction alternated with clever tongue tricks, when Steve gently tugged his mouth off his dick with a groan. 

‘I want you to finish that,’ he said, panting slightly, ‘but I want us to get comfortable first.’ 

Bucky licked his lips, wiped the drool from his chin and glanced over at the bed. 

Steve followed his gaze. ‘Good plan.’ 

Bucky had used this hotel before. He actually thought he’d stayed in this suite before, if not an identical one. It was upscale, impersonal, and the discrete staff didn’t bat an eyelid at a wealthy businessman checking in for the night with no luggage and a well-dressed but unnamed companion. Perfect for people in Bucky’s line of work. Plus, it was a five minute drive from the restaurant. 

Steve finished pulling his shirt off on the way to the bed and Bucky took a moment to appreciate the guy’s chiseled muscles. Maybe Steve didn’t have time to date, but he clearly found time to visit the gym. He was broad shouldered, with possibly the most ridiculous pecs Bucky had ever seen in real life. Bucky was no slouch at the gym—keeping fit, healthy and attractive was essential for his job—but he felt positively delicate next to Steve. Bucky’s body was lithe, trim and compact. He was proud of his defined abs, but he’d never tried to build big muscle. Even if he thought it would have suited him, it wouldn’t have been good for business. 

‘Can I…?’ Steve asked, gently pushing Bucky down on the bed and climbing up to straddle his waist. ‘You’re still ok for me to fuck your mouth?’

‘Mmm, please,’ Bucky said, shuffling back a little so his head could just tip back over the edge of the bed, allowing him to elongate his throat. He didn’t think it would be easy to swallow Steve’s cock, but he’d worked with even bigger. It was doable. 

He focused on projecting want. That seemed to be the key, with Steve. He clearly looked for enthusiastic participation, unlike some clients who preferred Bucky passive or even slightly reluctant.

Steve grinned, flushed and gorgeous. 

‘Pinch my thigh if you need me to stop. I promise I will,’ he said, before moving to straddle Bucky’s face and coaxing his thick, hard cock back between Bucky’s lips. Bucky concentrated on breathing through his nose and relaxing his throat muscles, as Steve pressed further in. 

‘Fuuuuuuck,’ Steve said, on a long exhaled breath. ‘Jamie, you feel amazing.’ He thrust shallowly, a time or two, rubbing against Bucky’s tongue and getting a rhythm going. His hands came back down to Bucky’s hair, petting and tugging. ‘Just relax. I wanna go deep for a minute. Can you take it?’ 

Bucky moaned, encouragingly and let his eyes flutter closed.

‘Ok, baby,’ Steve said, and then Bucky had to swallow quickly around the length that Steve was pressing further down his throat. Steve moaned, as his balls brushed Bucky’s face.  
‘Yeah. Fuck, Jamie. Fuck.’

Bucky brought his hands up to squeeze two perfect handfuls of Steve’s taught buttocks, massaging the firm flesh as Steve’s hips flexed forward. He could only hold off a few more moments before he started choking, which, maybe Steve was into. He’d slept with enough guys who were. 

Just as his throat started to convulse, Steve pulled back, rubbing his leaking cockhead up against Bucky’s tongue again for a moment before withdrawing completely. 

‘You ok?’

Bucky licked his lips, conscious of the drool on his chin. 

‘M’good.’ His voice scratched slightly, and judging by the flash of heat on Steve’s face, he liked it. 

‘Can I play with your ass?’ 

Bucky met his flushed gaze with a smile.

‘Sure, how do you… You want me to…Oh, cool, yeah.’ He let Steve manhandle him—firm but not rough—into position so that he was in a classic sixty-nine position on all fours over Steve’s body, flipped around so he could still service Steve’s cock with his mouth, while Steve had a good view of Bucky’s exposed hole. 

‘Shit, you’re beautiful here as well,’ Steve murmured, and gently bit one ass cheek, causing Bucky to chuckle even as he took Steve’s swollen cockhead back in his mouth. He teased it with his tongue for a while, pressing into the slit and lapping up Steve’s precome as it leaked out. ‘Good, Jamie, that’s so good.’ 

Unexpectedly, Bucky felt a surge of genuine pleasure at how much this guy was appreciating his hard work. Sure, he always aimed to give his clients a great experience—it was good business sense as well as a sense of professional pride—but getting Steve off was an unusually enjoyable experience. It wasn’t just his good looks either. Something about this man was seriously appealing to him. He was only nearly ten years older than Bucky, which made him younger than most of Bucky’s clientele, but Bucky really liked how confident Steve was in what he wanted in bed. 

Bucky slid down Steve’s cock again, getting a rhythm going as he massaged the shaft with his lips and tongue. He faltered briefly at the first press of Steve’s fingers, slippy with lube, against his hole, but almost instantly relaxed into those exploring digits, even as he continued giving head. 

‘So pink and pretty,’ Steve was saying—obviously a talker, which Bucky could deal with. Especially when he was saying such nice things. One digit, felt like a thumb, breached Bucky’s hole and slid firmly in and out. Bucky could take or leave anal play on any given day, as a personal preference, but something about offering himself up to Steve was really hitting his buttons. He focused on staying relaxed as Steve slid another thumb in, worked them both around and then spread them carefully, exposing his hole to the air. 

‘Fuuuuck,’ Steve said, ‘I wanna do everything to you,’ and then Bucky felt the wet warmth of Steve’s mouth against his hole, the scratch of his beard in the sensitive crease of his ass. 

The noise that Bucky groaned around Steve’s cock wasn’t in the least bit fake. Steve’s reaction to it was so vocal and positive, however, that Bucky moaned a bit more as Steve’s tongue explored his rim, just for good measure. Bucky felt the firm muscle poking into his passage, and then Steve was scissoring a couple of fingers up there while pressing sloppy kisses to the stretched skin around the edge. 

‘I wanna get my dick in here,’ his deep voice rumbled. ‘That ok?’

‘Yeah, Steve,’ Bucky said, letting Steve roll them until Bucky was on his back, his own dick springing up hard and flushed between them. He ignored it in favour of reaching down to grab Steve’s swollen shaft, stroking it as he grabbed a condom from the covers next to them and wrapped the guy up. ‘Fuck me, I want this big dick inside me so bad.’ 

Steve paused momentarily, meeting his eye with a slightly amused expression, and Bucky thought he may have miscalculated and laid that on a bit too thick. But then Steve just quirked an eyebrow and grabbed Bucky’s calves, pushing his legs back and out so he was folded up like a pretzel, everything open and on display for Steve. Bucky felt almost embarrassed, for a moment, which caught him off guard. It was nothing he hadn’t done a hundred times before, but there was something about the way Steve gazed possessively down at him. He reached forward to toy a little more with the hole he’d opened up, presumably enjoying the way it fluttered and gaped a little, ready for him to use. 

Then his eyes flitted back up to Bucky’s, a slightly rueful expression on his face.

‘I don’t think this is gonna last long. I feel like I’m about to explode already.’

‘I don’t care,’ Bucky said, honestly. ‘I just want to make you come so hard you forget your name.’ He let his legs spread a little more. ‘Use me.’ He smiled coquettishly up at the older man, hoping he was reading his kinks right, off the very short time they’d spent together so far. ‘I’ll be such a nice, hot, tight hole for you to come in, Steve. I’ll take whatever you wanna give me, however you want me to take it. I’ll be so good.’ 

Steve closed his eyes and breathed deeply, before letting out a quiet laugh. 

‘Jesus Christ, you’re going to kill me, Jamie.’

He pressed the thick, blunt head of his cock to Bucky’s hole, and Bucky pressed back until it popped inside. Then Steve was pressing in, sure and even, looming over Bucky until their faces were pressed together. His hips snapped forward at a tantalizingly steady pace, powerful but restrained, and Bucky was pleasantly surprised at his control after so much stimulation and seduction. Steve shifted forward onto his knees, and his thick cock angled straight into Bucky’s prostate, hammering it mercilessly as Steve’s muscular body moved over Bucky again and again. Sweat suddenly prickled all over Bucky’s skin, and a warm pressure built in his balls. Fuck, Steve was going to make him come. Hard.

He tried to keep his focus on pleasuring Steve—squeezing his ass muscles around that big dick, undulating to meet each thrust—but the sensations Steve was causing within him were quickly becoming overwhelming. Frowning, he battled for control. Orgasming with a client was one thing, and perfectly normal. But coming your brains out to the point of losing yourself in the experience was hardly a good idea. He was supposed to be the professional here. He didn’t mind a client being in control of his body, but Bucky had to be in control of his own mind.

Their sweat-slick torsos rubbed together, until Steve did some kind of crazy one-armed press up and drew back enough to roll one of Bucky’s pebbled nipples in his fingers. He didn’t reach for Bucky’s dick. Probably knew he didn’t need to.

‘So hot,’ he murmured. ‘You are a nice, tight hole, the best hole to come in.’

‘Steve. Fuck.’

‘Give it up, Jamie. Just let go.’ 

Bucky squeezed his eyes shut, then opened them again in surprise as Steve pressed a hungry kiss to his mouth, demanding and hard. 

‘You said you’d take it however I want you to,’ Steve said. ‘Take it like this, Jamie. Let go for me. Come on my cock. Do it, sweetheart. I wanna see it.’ 

Bucky writhed helplessly, pinned underneath Steve’s hot gaze and his big, hard body as he felt his orgasm rush through him, erupting between them in strong, intense pulses.

‘Fuck, yes,’ Steve breathed, pupils dark pools of inky blue as his hips jerked and he spilled into the condom, pressing deep into Bucky’s body. It felt like he came for a long time, thrusting into Bucky to draw out the sensations until, finally, he stilled, withdrawing and letting his weight flop down on the bed next to Bucky. 

‘Holy fuck,’ Steve said, and Bucky couldn’t help but echo his sentiments. 

They rolled over to face each other, Steve instantly reaching to gather Bucky against him.

‘That was amazing, I loved it. Are you ok?’

‘More than,’ Bucky said, softly. ‘I haven’t come like that in ages.’ 

Steve waggled an eyebrow. ‘For my own ego, I’ll pretend I believe you don’t say that to all the guys,’ he said. ‘I’m gonna grab a quick shower.’

Bucky watched Steve’s firm ass disappear into the bathroom, and silently reminded himself that Steve was a client, just like any other. The guy didn’t even know Bucky’s real name. With a rueful sigh, Bucky brought a hand up to massage his aching jaw. Sleeping with someone for money wasn’t the same as sleeping with them for fun, after all. Something important was misplaced, some spark of joy snuffed out, when your intimate relations were transactional. The erotic thrill of being with Steve and the unexpectedly intense orgasm had been a bonus, but Bucky wasn’t about to let it throw him off his game. This was a job, and Bucky was damn good at his work.

While he waited for Steve to vacate the shower, Bucky called his car service to arrange a pick-up for thirty minutes time. He stifled a yawn, ran his fingers through his hair and, when the bathroom door opened, Bucky was ready to greet his newest client with a smile on his lips.


End file.
